


Malfoys Always Get What They Want

by anassa_anemou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Crossdressing, Double Penetration, Felching, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Role-Playing Game, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has his eyes in a new prey, luckily for him he wins more than he bargain for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoys Always Get What They Want

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift to hpfangirl71, as a part of a exchange at sceasleycest in livejournal.

Scorpius grew up with a father that was fair, but that also always reminded him that he should get what he wanted. Yes, Scorpius was aware that he should avoid Dark magic like a plague and be more manipulative than crass, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t pursue the things he wanted. Because even in times like this, with the Wizarding World still cautious with anything Malfoy, his family still got what they wanted.

At sixteen, he was very good at making his professors give him the grades he wished and to charm all the kitchen elves into giving him food in odd hours. Even Albus, who generally was very good at dodging the Malfoy ball, end up doing what he wanted. And this time, Al would be perfect to make all of his plan work out.

You see, Scorpius and Albus were great friends and they fooled around a bit when it was hard to get the right people. They both liked older men, but also enjoyed the occasional girl or man dressed in girls’ clothes, and Scorpius had an extensive panties’ and dresses’ collection. So, while in school, they would have fun and, outside of school, they would look for more suited men.

Right now, Albus had a steady thing going on with Teddy and Scorpius had, since he spend two days at the Burrow for Thanksgiving, his eyes on much older Weasleys to play with. Now, with Christmas coming, he had the perfect opportunity, especially with his father's help. Of course, Draco couldn't fathom why Scorpius wanted to have a party in their new home, calling Albus and his family. His dad was only interested in making a wonderful and romantic gesture to seal his relationship with Harry.

Funny to think he and Albus could end up stepbrothers if his dad finally accepted Harry’s marriage proposal. So now, he had to convince Al to really work hard to get everyone at the party, or, at least, all the right Weasleys.

“Al, did your dad talk about my Christmas party?” Scorpius was sure he did, but since he really needed it to work things out, he gave a sweet smile and pretended not to see Albus’s roll of eyes.

“You know he did and god, Scorp, what are you planning this time? Because you know, I’m sure your dad didn’t come up with that alone. Dad is all happy and soft, saying he has an announcement to do and geez, finally Draco decided to say yes, me and James were almost telling him to fuck himself. ” Albus sat by Scorpius side and knocked him to lay in bed.

“Fine, you brute, I want to… well, get a new trinket, and I have my eyes set on another Weasley.” He hoped Albus would take the news with ease. Normally he would, but since things were messy lately with his mom and his aunt, this holidays would be weird anyway.

“Hope it's not James. He is smitten with a girl from his work or something like that. Also, tell your dad my mom won’t go, Jay and I convinced her. Grandma and Grandpa are making her see they can’t throw dad to the gutter just because their marriage is over. Dad still is considered one of the kids, and well, you know how Grandma Molly is, she won’t hear anyone when she has something on her mind. ”

“Molly is ok with the party? I thought she would be the hardest to convince.”

“Nah, uncle Ron was the hardest, but kind of went for it when Uncle Fred and Uncle George told him they would take a lot of alcohol with them.”

That sounded amazing in Scorpius’s ears, that way he would have almost everyone in the same place and if Ron was super drunk he would have to stay, even if the party become boring. Now, he should find if all the others would come or not.

“So, that’s your mom out, Ron in, the twins in, you and James in, Molly and Arthur in, your dad in. What about the rest, will the French part of the family come too? ”

“Kind of, Uncle Bill and the kids will, Fleur is staying behind because she wants to be there and help Aunt Hermione out with the moving. You know, I could see mom and dad splitting up, but I never thought Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione would break things off; they are like Grandpa and Grandma, you know? ”

“I don’t know, they always seemed to be fighting all the time, but maybe that was just me.”

“James says that too, that they were always fighting when he would pick Lily from her play dates with Hugo. He told me that once he heard Aunt Hermione saying the marriage was over even before Hugo was born, but they tried to mend things when the baby was on the way. It’s just weird to think our Christmas will always have people missing. Aunt Hermione is moving to France and Rose and Hugo will be here until they finish school, so they will have to split on holidays between the Burrow and their mom’s new home. James, Lily and I already have to split things up, but a least mom is more laid back, she prefers to see us in school break and when the Quiddish season is off.”

“Will Charlie come too? He seems to be coming less to the UK now.”

“Dad said he would and that he had an announcement of his own. Uncle Percy said he will come on Christmas day, because he wants to spend Christmas Evening just with Aunt Audrey and the kids.”

“He always does things his way, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s ok, now he knows when to give in and have family time and when to be on his own. You know, you never said which Weasley you are looking to get.”

“I don’t think you want to know that.” Al looked him straight in the eye and huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, not really, just don’t forget the silencing spell. I don’t want my cousins to get traumatized for life.”

“What if it is one of your cousins?”

“Yeah, right. Just whatever uncle you choose, leave Uncle Bill off. I don’t think Grandma can live through another divorce.” 

Albus hopped off the bed and went to the bathroom. Sometimes he forgets how much his friend knew about his tastes, but that was fine. It meant he would had a least one person to help out if thing got out of hand. Now, he needed to call his father and make the rest of the arrangements.

“Time to shop!” Scorpius hopped off the bed too and went on to find the catalogues of all the shops he would need. After all, Christmas always swamped the deliveries and he had to get his presents and the garments to the party, and Hogsmead things would not do.

***

Scorpius was sure his dad would have a heart attack any moment now. George and Fred had made the Rosemary Manor into an exploding mad house and people were getting pranked by the second. Scorpius himself already had his hair dyed blue and for a super awkward moment had his arms turned into chicken's wings.

Harry looked happy and when he announced the wedding, people went in a furry of shouts of finally, and congratulations and Ron being extra loud saying if he wasn’t the best man he would turn the ferret into a true ferret. Scorpius let the party die and went to his room, knowing it was the perfect time to change into his special Christmas garment and go looking for Santa.

In his room, he pulled from inside the closet the box that was delivered one week before. Putting it in the bed, he ended the spell that made impossible for anyone but himself to open it. The fabric felt exquisite in his hand and he hoped his target would appreciate it.

First he banished his clotting and spelled himself clean of any residue from one of the twins’ pranks. Then he applied a fine moisturizing cream and let his body absorb it. Finally, he pulled the panties and bra on: they were made of a printed fabric, just like a candy cane. Next, he hooked the garter belt and the green stoking socks. The red high heels completed the look. He wondered if this was enough, but since he bought the dress he choose to put it on. It was a lovely mini red dress with a hood. 

Now he just had to sneak to the other man’s room and things would finally get going.

***

The Manor was silent, everyone had already gone to bed and Scorpius took his time to walk to the door at the end of the corridor. To get there he would have to pass through all the rooms, since his dad, at the last moment, decided to put all Weasleys in one wing. His exact words to Harry were: “That way I’m guaranteeing the damage will happen to only one wing, Harry, or you haven’t seen what George and Fred did with the dining room?”

That made it easy to Scorpius, who had his room in the same wing and at the same time a frisson ran through him, to think maybe one of the others would see him like this or hear them before he casted the silencing spell. When he got to the door, he knocked lightly and entered when he got no response.

And there it was, his present, almost asleep in the middle of the bed, with all his clothing on. Ron was so gorgeous in that blue dress shirt and the black snug pants, that Scorpius had been hard all night, right now his cock was rubbing deliciously into the silky fabric of the panties. When he approached the bed to take a good look at the man he had been drooling for the last months, someone opened the bathroom door.

“Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting a visit from Santa, but please, tell me, is this because I’ve been a good brother all year and now I’m here babysitting Ronny?” Charlie was smirking at Scorpius, his eyes roaming from the tip of his high heels until the point of the hoodie in his head.

“I..better..go” Scorpius turned to leave when he felt a hand squeezing his bum and he turned to see Ron eyeing him with lust.

“Did you order a whore, Charlie? I told you that if someone discovered and the kids heard about it, things would get even messier in the divorce.” To Scorpius, Ron didn’t seem as drunk as he was when people started to go to bed.

“No, mate, but I think Santa really likes you, because he sent this little slut as your Christmas gift. Isn’t that right, Scorpius? Doesn’t Santa think Ron is a very good boy and wants to reward him?”

Charlie seemed pleased to say his name and make Ron see who he was. When he thought one of them would send him away, Ron pulled him down on bed and Scorpius fell awkwardly in Ron’s lap. Charlie sat by their side and ran a hand up his thigh, laughing when Scorpius moaned.

“You look gorgeous, Scorpius, and to think you have such a stupid and ugly father.”

“Dad isn’t stupid. You just don’t like him because Harry left Ginny for him.”

“Feisty, aren’t you, daddy's boy?”

“Only if you are the daddy.” Scorpius leaned down to kiss Ron, when he felt Charlie’s arms holding him in place.

“Oh, no. Not so fast, tell me, baby, do you want me and Ron to make you our little sweet girl? Is that why you sneaked to his room in this flimsy dress? Or maybe we should take you to your true daddy and make him see what little slutty daughter he has.” Ron hummed and pinched one of Scorpius' nipples through the fabric. Charlie could only be playing Scorpius, he could see the lusty eyes in the both of them and he was sure they wouldn't just send him away without enjoying a little bit.

“Yeah, Charlie, what would the ferret do if we took this cutie to him like this, her cunt is soaking, look.” Scorpius moaned when Ron squeezed his cock, but he had to focus and make them stop talking about his dad.

“No, I will do anything you want, but don’t take me to my dad! I have two daddies here, is more than enough for this naught girl, you should spank me, make me behave, Daddy Ron.”

He saw the way Ron’s eyes became darker and how Charlie’s arms squeezed harder. Now he was getting somewhere. If they thought Scorpius was a silly kid, they were wrong. He wanted Ron and if Charlie came as a baggage, he would enjoy it.

“Very well, baby, go to the bathroom and wait there for your daddies to talk. Don’t touch yourself or I will have to punish you more than just with a spanking.” Charlie pulled him from bed and pushed him into the bathroom’s direction.

When Scorpius left Charlie sat on the bed again and pulled Ron up, making him prop himself against the bed. They should talk about what was going to happen and he probably should make Ron drink Draco's special potion to cut a bit of the alcohol.

“You should drink the potion and we better talk, mate. Do you want to do this? And are you comfortable with me being here? From what I saw Scorpius was looking for you. He almost fainted when he saw me leaving the bathroom.”

“I already drank it. Harry was bothering me to do it and gave me another vial. It’s good to have you here, I’m not sure if I know what you and him were playing and for him to come here dressed like that, he sure seems to be a kinky bloke.”

“And you don’t mind he is a bloke? I thought part of what was weird for you in Draco and Harry’s relationship was the fact you never thought Harry would swing that way.”

“Nah, my problem with their relationship is that Draco is a git and even now, with the party and the wedding he still behaves like a git. I never told anyone, but Seamus and I used to fool around before Hermione and I started dating, and after she left I went to one or two clubs with him. Guys are easier to go, fuck and leave.”

Charlie wondered if Ron really did those things and if he thought about them after, without the induced effect of alcohol, because lately it seemed like his brother just let things roll around, and he wasn’t sure if, in fact, it was a rebound thing or some destructive part that neither him and his other brothers realized. Harry seemed to be around more, and also believing it was more than just the rebound thing. It was almost like he was scared that his friend would do something stupid.

“Daddy Charlie, can I get out? I’m feeling really lonely in here and my kitty needs to be touched!” Charlie heard the giggling that followed and the groan Ron gave. So he sent any thought away; tomorrow they could sit and talk about it.

“You can come back, baby. But I think you’ll have to tell Daddy Ron what you need, because he doesn’t really know.” Scorpius came to the bed and looked behind his lashes, and Charlie felt himself getting hard. “Go onto his lap, baby, I will grab some things from my room.” Or, at least, he would give some time for Ron to decide if he really wanted this or not, and besides, his toys were much better than the conjured ones.

Scorpius hopped into Ron’s lap, one leg on each side of his hips, and leaned against him. Ron couldn’t really believe he was doing this, but Scorpius heavy weight made him warm all over. He wondered if this was the middle life crises Bill talked about all the time. The boy was looking at him with such an innocent face, that the way Charlie had been treating the situation was starting to make sense.

“Daddy, we will have so much fun! I will be so good for you and you know, only daddies can play with their daughter’s kitty, so, will you play with me? I just really want you to take care of me. Please, daddy? ” Scorpius was moving his hips back and forward, the friction was causing a very different type of heat in Ron lower half.

“Baby, if you keep like that I will have to spank you and I think Daddy Char wants to bring props for it.” He wasn’t sure if it was true or not, but from what he heard the twins talking about Charlie’s sex life, he imagined his brother having lots of sex toys.

“Oh, but Daddy! My kitty is itching so bad! Please, touch it, make it stop, Daddy!”

Ron considered this, but Charlie would probably scold at him for being a softy. So he grabbed Scorpius wrists and turned him in bed, now pinning the boy and lowering his mouth to give him a quick kiss. From this angle, he could appreciate the outfit and the creamy pale skin all there for him to mark.

With his head tilted to the side, he bit at Scorpius' neck, hearing the little gasped groans that comes as result. His tongue dips in, sucking lightly and tasting the sweat that is starting to accumulate. Scorpius hips are high, moving up and away from bed, but Ron is keeping his firmly out of the way to avoid contact. If Scorpius planned to tease him with his dirty costume, he could tease back by denying his touches.

***

Charlie came back to see his little brother all naked and the little slut sucking his cock with eyes closed, moaning around the hard flesh. It was quite a sight, especially from the back, where the skirt was up and revealed the skimpy panties with candy print.

“Well, I see things are going pretty well here, but I didn’t forget how naughty of you it was to come here in this slutty clothing. I think I need to punish you. Do you think I should spank our little girl, Ron?” Charlie could see the way his brother’s eyes popped and he was sure behind the cool facade he was having a mini freak out with all the new things.

“Yes, I really think you should, her bottom will look pretty all red.” Ron squeezed Scorpius butt and pulled him up for another kiss.

Charlie broke them off and let the bag he had been holding drop to the floor. Scorpius scrambled so he could kneel and was looking expectantly to Charlie. Now, the three of them were hard and things were ready to get started. Taking his old cane of the bag, Charlie climbed to bed and made Scorpius kneel dog style.

They both saw how Scorpius’s eyes widened as he looked to the ridding crop and Charlie knew that even if the boy had the courage to have sex with two older men and dress himself in such a risque outfit, he never seriously received a spanking. Charlie knew how bad it could get with props, but he had the experience to hurt, but also to make the sub feel pleasure. 

“Don’t worry baby, it’ll hurt only as much as you need it.” Charlie swung the first blow and he could see Ron holding Scorpius upper body, letting the boy hug him while he whispered something Charlie couldn’t hear.

The next four blows fell to Scorpius’s buttocks in succession, and he cried in pain. While this was a scene, Charlie was doing a mock punishment and wanted the boy to feel pleasure. If one day they played seriously, then maybe he would be harsher. So he rubbed gently the red skin and when the next blows landed they had a good impact, but they didn’t have as much force. Stopping one more time, he took his hand below and stroked Scorpius’s cock back to it’s previous hardness and from the low moan, Ron was doing a good job at pinching the boy’s nipples.

“Very good, baby, now, will you be a good girl and obey your daddies?”

“I will, daddy Charlie, please, I will be your good girl, please.” Scorpius voice was so small and whispered that he knew the boy needed more.

“Just a bit more and Daddy Ron and I will make you feel really good, baby.”

With that, Charlie left the cane fall from his hand and started spanking the already flushed skin with bare hands. It felt good to touch the smooth and warm skin and Scorpius seemed to be enjoying it. Maybe, one day, he would make the boy learn to love a good canning, but for today he was more than happy to just make the boy squirm in Ron’s hold with a lighter spanking.

“Ok, baby girl, now Daddy Ron will prep you. How do you want this? Who do you want to fuck you first?” Charlie didn’t care much, but he would give the boy the chance to choose.

“Daddy, can you both be inside me? I think it would feel so good and full, and that way I won’t be a meanie to my daddies. That way no one has to be the second.”

“Damn little slut! You want to be full until you burst, it’s that it? No problem, I will fuck you with my fingers, all of them and then, I will fuck you with my fist and when you be all loose, Charlie and I will fuck that sweet cunt really hard. Tomorrow you won’t be able to walk.” Who knew that Ron Weasley and his awkward past with girls would transform him into this filthy dirty talker?

Charlie sat on in bed, knowing it was time for Ron to take the lead. He passed the lube and pulled Scorpius down for a kiss. The boy really had a charm with such a pretty face and those lustful eyes. The kiss was sloppy, Charlie didn’t want to fight for dominance, instead he let Scorpius hug his neck and he moaned when he felt the bite on his upper lip.

Ron seemed to have already put one finger in and Scorpius was moving his hips to meet it, or at least the movement indicated that. Suddenly, he wanted to watch, so he made Scorpius scoot back and down, making his butt stay in the air to give Charlie a partial image of what his brother was doing.

The second and the third finger were easy to fit and Scorpius seemed a large cat purring against Charlie’s abdomen. But the forth and the fifth took Ron some time to get in there, the lube should be gone with so much being used, but since it was one of the premium line from the twins shop, it just filled itself back. Charlie held Scorpius tighter when Ron started to make room for his fist to fit.

The image of the arm pushing into the tight arse and the whining Scorpius was doing were almost killing Charlie. Ron let the boy get used to it for a few minutes, just letting his hand rest while the other petted the red skin around. They were both enjoying this so much, that Charlie wasn’t sure if either would let go when the morning came.

“Alright, Scorpius, I will start moving now, if you feel too much pain let me know and I will stop and wait.” Ron was focused, looking to his hand and waiting for Scorpius’s sign.

They both knew why he broke the role-play, Scorpius was still way younger and they would give him an escape if he wished. Funny how they never needed to talk about this, how Charlie was feeling so close to Ron right know that he could kiss him and bask in the same feelings Scorpius was probably having.

A twist to the side, then a tiny push and Ron was panting to make those moves as pain free as possible. Two tiny moves in and one longer out, and Scorpius was moaning and holding Charlie’s hand in a firm grip. He could only kiss the boy’s head and whisper that things would be ok.

In and out, gently, waiting for Scorpius to relax; more lube and a few more tiny strokes. Ron’s other hand, that so far been holding the arm that was buried in Scorpius{,} slipped and the fist went a bit rougher. The way Scorpius arched his back was gorgeous to see. They were all breathing heavily and Charlie moved his body to stroke Scorpius’s cock, wanting the boy to come.

Three strokes and a harder thrust from Ron were the final drop to make Scorpius come in Charlie’s hand. They both held the boy in place when his body went forward. Now, Ron was trying to pull his hand free, carefully to let Scorpius rest a bit.

“So good, baby, so, so good. Now rest while we rearrange things. Do you still want to do this?” Charlie moved Scorpius to the side and Ron cleaned the drying come from both Charlie’s hand and Scorpius belly.

“Yeah, Daddy, I really want to be a good girl.” Scorpius looked so sweet and devilish at the same time.

“Daddy Char and I only want our good girl if you’re filling well, baby. We can let you sleep and do it tomorrow or another day.” Ron was serious and he could see the protectiveness he had with his own sons coming through.

“Nah, I’m good, Daddy, but I’m all loose and empty and I want to feel you. Just hold me, ok?” In that moment Scorpius looked so vulnerable he hugged him back to his chest and Ron hugged them from the other side, in sync with the fuzzy feeling of protection. 

Scorpius sighed and buried his face in Charlie’s chest, just breathing for a few seconds. Ron was looking at Charlie with eyes moist and warm. Even if they had been doing everything out of instinct, he could see how it was making the feelings twist. Ron was far from just wanting sex and Scorpius was showing much more than a careless nymphet. Charlie, himself, was feeling much more protective to his brother and this boy.

“This is good.” Scorpius voice was clear, but low in a bare whisper.

“Yes, it is, mate.” Ron smiled down at the boy and kissed his head.

“Let’s just stay like this a bit more and then we will get the screwing back again, because my cock is aching to come.” Ron laughed agreeing, and Scorpius bit his chest playfully.

They stayed like that a bit more, until he felt Scorpius’s hand touching his cock, making his breath hitch. Ron was the first to move and find the bottle of lube. They spread lube in both their cocks and then positioned themselves better in bed. This time Charlie laid back and they put Scorpius on top of him, impaling him on Charlie’s cock while Ron waited for them to adjust.

Charlie gave an experimental thrust up and Scorpius bent his body down, hiding his head on Charlie’s neck. That was perfect to whisper dirty words to the boy, and make him relax more before Ron could join him in the tight hole that seemed to be trying to choke his cock.

“That’s it, baby girl, just relax, and Daddy Ron will fuck into you so good. Do you know how full it will feel to have both our cocks inside? I bet you will be even harder.” Scorpius was just panting and bringing himself down with more force.

“Daddy...I need…”

“What do you need, baby?”

“I feel empty, Daddy Ron, please!”

Ron grabbed Scorpius’s hips and made him stop their movement; positioning his cock with little trusts he started entering Scorpius quivering hole. It felt so good! Ron could feel Charlie’s cock rubbing against him and Scorpius’s heat hugging them both. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to move much before coming hard.

Charlie noticed Ron was dazed, and since Scorpius wasn’t complaining or had traces of pain in his face, that now was hovering above his chest, and he started moving, making their bodies move and rub in more delicious ways. Ron involved his hand and they started a{n} in and out movement, making Scorpius whimper.

It was gorgeous to see the boy abandoned in their hands and just asking for more, for a rougher treatment. If before, Charlie had doubts about Ron, now seeing the smile and the way he was holding his hand, it just fit.

The moves started getting strangled, with the both of them getting in and out in the same tempo. Scorpius was clamping their cocks and all was just too hard and hot. Scorpius was the first to come, shouting in pleasure; Ron was the next, pulling his cock out and taking it in his hands, fisting it until he painted Scorpius ass with come; Charlie was the last, taking his hands to Scorpius ass and pressing to make the hole tighter until the friction was enough to set him.

It took a long time to move Scorpius to his side and clean them up. Ron did a good job on both. Charlie almost died when he saw Ron mouthing Scorpius hole. It was so sexy to see the redhead licking the abused flesh and sucking his come out. Scorpius seemed to enjoy the attention, especially when Ron started to trust his tongue in and out, collecting the come before swallowing with devilish sounds you only saw in porn.

When he came up, instead of kissing Scorpius, he surprised both Charlie and the boy with a sloppy kiss for Charlie. And to taste his own come in his brother's mouth was enough to make his cock twitch painfully trying to get hard again.

“So hot, Merlin in a pink garter belt! Next time I want to watch you fucking.”

And Scorpius’s suggestion was just perfect for next morning, even if Harry barged in their room and screamed waking the whole Manor. Charlie was sure they would meet for more fun times, but to be safe from his mother's yelling and Draco’s crying, they better remember to charm the door.

**The End**

***my fingers died***

**Author's Note:**

> Links:  
>  **Scorpius’s Dress:** [here](http://www.yandy.com/Santas-Princess.php)  
>  **Bra, panties and garter belt:** [here](http://www.amazon.com/dp/B000KS7AVO/ref=asc_df_B000KS7AVO2280028?tag=thefind0214366-20&creative=395261&creativeASIN=B000KS7AVO&linkCode=asn)


End file.
